


Under The Stars

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Series: Under The Mistletoe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe make a plan to get Dean and Cas together on Christmas eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Stars

Nestled in blankets, Sam and Gabe snuggled into each other, the stars were big and bright on this Christmas eve, but neither of them were paying much attention to them. Nor, were they paying any attention to the looks their brothers were giving them.

Sam loved to irritate Dean with his lovey bliss, but it saddened him to see the longing in Castiel's eyes when he saw how happy they were. Which is probably why Gabriel concocted this plan.

"What do you think Dean's reaction will be?" Sam whispered.

"Better be to kiss my bro." Gabriel replied and they both giggled.

"This better work, I'm sick to death of them eye fucking whenever they're in a room together." They giggled again.

Gabe raised his head, suddenly aware that they were alone. He saw two figures entering the Impala and heard the doors close. He sat up and Sam followed "Now we wait."

"It shouldn't be too long, Dean would notice anything different about his baby in a heartbeat." Sam commented.

After a few minutes of pointing out constellations and a little making out, they heard "Hey! Who put mistletoe in my baby?" faintly from the Impala. Silence ensued until…

"Awww, little Cassie is embarrassed." Gabriel commentated. "Now he's happy, very happy." He beamed "Mission accomplished I think."

"I can't believe that actually worked, I thought for sure that Dean would blow up." Sam confessed staring at the car.

"Hey, Sam…"

"Yeah?" Sam looked at the Archangel, and saw a sprig of mistletoe in his hand, he held it above their heads. The young Winchester rolled his eyes and pecked Gabe on the lips.

Gabe made a whining noise and Sam laughed. The next moment Gabriel was on his back and pinned to the blanket, then he was attacked with kisses until they were both out of breath from laughing.

Fireworks went off in the far distance and Gabe looked at his boyfriend "Merry Christmas, Sammy."

"Merry Christmas, Gabe."


End file.
